witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Game of Dice
|Type = side}}A Game of Dice is another quest which spans most of the game, but it is not a primary quest, despite being unavoidable. It is also one of the most fun (though some players disagree), so why miss out? You can earn a few orens as you go. Walkthrough Geralt finds his first starter box of dice just outside Haren Brogg's place in the Outskirts, in Chapter I. As the witcher is making his way through the village, he comes upon some bandits who are harassing a dwarf, Zoltan. Once they have been taken care of our hero finds the curious boxes on the corpses of the recently deceased ruffians. He asks Zoltan about them and the dwarf teaches him the basics of dice poker. After that, he is on his own. The ultimate goal is to beat King Foltest, a legendary poker player. In order to do so, Geralt needs to start from the bottom of the "food chain": beat three novice players, then four professional, then three sharpers before reaching the top of the food chain, the king. Notes *If Geralt fails to learn about dice poker from Zoltan, he gets a second chance while in prison where he can talk to the elven convict. *Advancing this quest will cause some potential opponents to be unavailable due to your rank being higher than theirs. However this can be avoided by first unlocking all possible opponents before playing them, because once unlocked they will remain available even after you advance past their rank. Even so it is not possible to unlock all potential opponents so you will always miss someone one way or the other. **Professional Players that are most easy to miss are Velerad, Tobias Hoffman and Julian. Velerad can be missed due to the fact you need to complete Gold Rush before you can play with him and at that point you may already reach the Sharper rank. Tobias and Julian however can only be played if you don't reach Sharper rank in chapter III, however this in turn will prevent you to play with Koster. **Sharper Players are a whole different story as they can be hard to unlock as opponents depending on your decisions in Chapter III. If you played with Koster in Chapter III and left Alvin with Triss, then you only need 2 more opponents to advance to Legend and the Gambling Ghost will count double for advancing the quest as first you have to play him for custody over Alvin. So the only way to unlock all 3 Sharpers is to talk to Dendalion and Chireadan about dice but not play with either, although in the latters case you will be forced into the match screen but you can just leave the game before placing any bet, however Chireadan will consider this your loss and talk about how it seems you let him win from now on. Next you have to advance the Alvin (quest) to the point where the Gambling Ghost appears and you must win the game against him. If you do you can resummon him again yourself and propose a game with him. No matter what option you choose after that the game will inform you that you "won" with the Gambling Ghost and instantly advance the quest even if you now choose to kill the ghost instead of playing him a 2nd time. So with this composition you only really need to win 1 match in chapter IV to advance the quest. **Some opponents are not affected by your rank being higher than theirs. Most notably all Novice Players and the Hermit Novice Players * Zoltan (Ch. I and II) * Mikul (Ch. I) * Odo (Ch. I) * Haren Brogg (Ch. I) * Elven convict (Ch. II) * Carmen (Ch. II) * Vaska (Ch. II and III) * Gardener (Ch. II and III) Professional Players *Thaler (Ch. II and III) *Munro Bruys (Ch. II and III) *Roderick de Wett (Ch. III) *Velerad (Ch. III) *Hierophant (Ch. III) *Tobias Hoffman (Ch. IV) *Julian (Ch. IV) *The Hermit (Ch. IV) Sharpers * Koster (Ch. III) * Dandelion (Ch. IV) * Chireadan (Ch. IV) * Gambling Ghost (Ch. IV) The (current) Legend * King Foltest (Ch. V) Phases A Game of Dice I got my hands on a box of dice. It looks like dwarven handiwork. Is there a story to it? I need to find someone who can tell me more about these dice. Zoltan Chivay I learned that the dwarf named Zoltan Chivay can tell me more about dice poker. If I meet Zoltan, I should ask him about poker. Zoltan / The Convict :Learn about poker from Zoltan: Zoltan Chivay introduced me to the fascinating world of dice poker, almost drowning me in information. You know what they say: you have to try it to know if it fits... I'll play a game or two. I learned the basics of dice poker. It's time to play. :Learn about poker from the elven convict: The elven convict asked for a favor, and in some situations you just shouldn't refuse... As a result, I learned the basics of dice poker and inherited a set of dice. The Basics I played Zoltan. It was educational, I think I know how it works now. I wonder if I can make any money playing... I know poker basics. time to put them to use. The First Few Games I've learned the basics of poker. After talking to Zoltan, I find myself itching to try my luck against a professional. I should try to find professionals to play poker with. Going Pro I played some of the best players and did rather well. Even Zoltan had to admit it. Only sharpers for me from now on. I should find some sharpers to play poker with. The Sharper I played the best and did well. Enough of this searching for opportunities. Now others can seek me out to play... I wonder if anyone can outplay me at poker... The Legend I played dice poker with the king. The fact that your opponent can have you decapitated adds spice to the game. Our duel will become legendary. I'm a poker legend. (1000 XP) cs:Hra v kostky de:Ein Würfelspiel es:Un juego de dados fr:Une partie de dés hu:Kockajáték it:Una partita a dadi pl:Gra w kości ru:Игра в кости Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher quests